Chaque fois que le train passe
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe. Chaque fois que s'enchaînent devant lui les wagons, chaque fois qu'il s'éloigne au loin et le laisse ici, seul avec son désespoir grandissant qui n'en finit pas.


Texte nul blabla basé sur la chanson de Lynda Lemay du même titre blabla okay j'arrête de faire des textes basés sur ses chansons blabla ou pas, héhé

C'EST NUL. Oh, et triste je crois.

* * *

Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe. Chaque fois que s'enchaînent devant lui les wagons, chaque fois qu'il s'éloigne au loin et le laisse ici, seul avec son désespoir grandissant qui n'en fini**t **pas.

Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe. Chaque fois qu'il se regarde dans une glace – répugnant, sans doute. D'apparence comme la mutation qui grandit dans ses veines, teinte ses yeux de rouge éclatant. Chaque fois qu'il tombe sur un regard, mais que le regard ne l'a pas trouvé beau, que le regard l'a disséqué, que le regard l'a blessé. Il y pense si fort, chaque fois que la solitude l'enserre dans son étau, au milieu de la foule comme dans sa chambre fermée à clé, comme dans la rue où ses pas s'écrasent sur le béton dur et froid d'un trottoir qui vient tout juste d'être refait. Karkat y pense. Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe.

Non loin de chez lui une gare et les rails qu'il vient fixer. Dans ces moments où il hésite à se laisser tomber et à attendre qu'on vienne l'écraser. A attendre une mort qu'il imagine déjà délivrance de toute cette souffrance qui semble ne pas avoir de fin. Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe, dégoûté d'une existence qui semble ne pas avoir de fin. Mais personne ne voit. Personne ne semble y faire attention. Personne ne semble en avoir quelque chose à faire, qu'il veuille à ce point se planter devant un train et attendre qu'il passe sur son corps, passe sur son âme pour finir de la détruire. Personne n'a l'air de vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe – peut-être parce que Karkat s'éloigne, inexorablement. Peut-être parce qu'il part de plus en plus loin, là où personne ne peut le rattraper. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne peuvent plus essayer, trop épuisés par tant d'échecs, alors peut-être qu'ils font comme si de rien n'était parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ne pourront jamais rien y faire.

Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe. Il y pense chaque fois que dans sa main, les cachets se multiplient, trop nombreux, toujours trop. Mais qu'ils ne suffisent pas à oublier cette tristesse, à oublier ce mal qui court en lui et qui n'a de cesse de le tourmenter. Qu'ils ne suffisent pas à le laisser partir ailleurs, plus loin. A le laisser rejoindre les étoiles, si hautes, si belles – mais même quand il les observe, il y pense. Il n'a de cesse d'y penser. Une seule obsession, du levé au couché, de l'aube au crépuscule, dans son regard perdu et vide de sens. Une même idée qui le hante depuis si longtemps qu'il lui semble avoir perdu la notion même du temps. Il y pense quand les larmes ne veulent pas couler sur ses joues, il y pense quand les coupures et les cicatrices s'entassent sur ses bras, arabesques ensanglantées de son malheur qui n'en fini**t **pas. Il y pense quand les gouttes écarlates, quand son anormalité s'écrase dans le lavabo, dans la baignoire, sur le carrelage de sa salle-de-bain. Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe.

Chaque fois qu'il sort de chez lui, été comme hiver, automne ou printemps. Que les fleurs soient brûlées par le soleil ou gelées par le froid, tuées ou renouvelées, quoiqu'il aime les feuilles décédées qui virevoltent, de toutes les couleurs. Mais qui ne l'empêchent pas d'y penser. D'y penser toujours, d'y penser encore. Il y pense chaque fois que le train siffle, chaque fois qu'il essaye d'aller moins mal – sans succès, toujours. Il abandonne, il n'y arrive plus. Il n'a plus le courage, plus la force, tout est devenu trop dur. Alors il y pense. Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe. Il voudrait juste s'enfoncer dans l'oubli et qu'il ne demeure rien de sa pathétique existence, qu'il ne reste rien de ce qu'**a **pu être Karkat Vantas. De ses larmes à ses riens, de ce vide intersidéral au plus profond de son être, de sa stupide mutation, des railleries dès qu'on a su, des insultes, des bonheurs – ô combien rares, ô combien précieux.

Alors il y pense. Il y pense toujours. Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe. Il y pense chaque fois mais il attend, immobile, à deux pas de **c**es rails qu'il conna**î**t bien, de ces rails qu'il conna**î**t par cœur. Il attend de trouver la façon d'y penser moins, si proche de ce qu'il dédire tant. Si proche de cette fin qu'il veut, qu'il réclame autant qu'il est possible de le faire. Mais il attend, toujours.

Il attend qu'on lui vide sa cargaison. Alors il rit. Karkat rit. Karkat rit jusqu'à ce que les larmes s'écrasent sur ses joues, jusqu'à ce que ses côtes soient douloureuses. Alors Karkat rit. Karkat rit à n'en plus pouvoir. Et dans le courant de ce grand fou-rire, en voyant s'éloigner le dernier wagon, il oubli**e **de penser qu'il veut mourir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Il attend, toujours. Une fois le train partit depuis dix, vingt minutes peut-être ou l'éternité qui s'écoule sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule, hésitante. Il se retourne brutalement – retient un cri, retient une insulte, quand ses yeux se perdent dans deux orbes bleues, remplies à ras-bord de quelque chose qui fait battre son cœur.

Remplies à ras-bord de joie. De bonheur. D'un quelque chose qu'il a oublié il y a longtemps, déjà. Remplies à ras-bord, et il a l'impression que les gouttes en trop se fracassent sur lui – à moins que ce ne soit encore ses larmes. Peut-être. Une main se pose sur sa joue, douce, un pousse vient essuyer les gouttelettes, reste d'un rire oublié, reste d'un désespoir sans fin. Le contact entre les regards se perdent alors, quand l'humain - un humain, en plus. Un putain d'humain, qu'il pense – le prend dans ses bras. Le serre plus fort qu'il est possible de serrer quelqu'un, caresse son dos, monte sur sa nuque, fini**t **par abandonner sa main dans le brouillon de ses mèches désorganisées, en batailles. Il le serre, puis se recule et sourit, de ces sourires à sauver des anges au bord du vide. A sauver des anges qui attendent à deux pas de rails qu'ils connaissent trop bien.

Alors Karkat hurle.

Karkat hurle comme il n'a jamais hurlé. Il cri**e** des insultes sans queue ni tête, des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire sur l'extermination de l'espèce humaine, des trolls, de toute la création, des étoiles qui mériteraient d'exploser, et pourquoi pas le soleil tant qu'on y est ?

Alors Karkat se stoppe, sa voix se fait murmure éraillé et rauque, qu'il a trop mal pour continuer.

Et, avec ce type qui sourit, il se rend compte qu'il a oublié d'y penser. Et le type qui sourit parle, en souriant encore plus, l'air demeuré.

« Salut. Je m'appelle John.

-T'as les yeux enfermés dans une cage.

-C'est des lunettes.

-Je sais. »

Ledit John s'apprête à parler – se fait devancer.

« T'as de la joie à ras-bord.

-Peut-être, ouais. C'est triste des rails.

-J'aime l'automne. Mais j'y pense toujours.

-Tu y penses encore ?

-Pas vraiment. T'as l'air d'un demeuré.

-Je sais. »


End file.
